Kirisuna Novel
by KiritoxAsunaForever
Summary: This is a fic I'll be working on throughout 8th grade (10 months). There will be quite a few chapters that will be really short at first but will gain length as the story progresses. This will be updated every Monday. This fic takes place after the events of SAO and ALO but will be AU in the fact that GGO will happen at a much later time. Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!
1. Beginnings (Ch 1)

[Kazuto's Home, Early Morning, June 26, 2025]

Asuna awoke to Kazuto snoring softly beside her. She couldn't get over the fact that she was living with him. But she loved him and he loved her all the same. She checked the time. 8:47. She thought she would make breakfast for everyone as a token of appreciation for letting her stay with them. She made herself, Midori and Kazuto her signature spicy sandwiches and she made Sugu a salad. She knew Midori and Sugu would wake up soon because Kazuto told her about the schedule his family works on. She brought the two sandwiches she made for Kazuto and herself upstairs to their room.

"Wake up, sleepy head" Asuna whispered softly into Kazuto's ear.  
"Huh? Oh, good morning Asuna" Kazuto muttered, still half-asleep.  
"I brought breakfast!" Asuna said with a giggle, knowing that would wake him right up. Kazuto beamed like a little boy when he saw the sandwiches.  
"Hurry up and eat" Asuna said, giggling while watching Kazuto wolf down the sandwiches. "I wanna go out today."


	2. Date (Ch 2)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a sadder but WAY longer chapter. 711 words. I am really proud of that. Enjoy.**

[Imperial Garden, Afternoon, June 26, 2025]

Asuna and Kazuto had both made lunch for themselves. He had struggled with some kind or wrap while she had effortlessly made 2 sandwiches just in case Kazuto's wrap didn't pan out. They picnicked in the Imperial Palace's east garden, enjoying a lovely, warm breeze while enjoying the food and each other's company. Kazuto looked up from his sandwich and saw the orange sun gleaming off Asuna's perfect eyes.  
"Y'know, you're beautiful, right?"  
"Of course I do. How can I forget, you remind me everyday." Asuna blushed.  
"No, no. I mean you are absolutely beautiful. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I know, Kazu. I know. I love you too."  
"Hey, I never said that. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you because of the food."  
That earned him a swift punch to the stomach.  
"I-I deserved that."  
"Yeah. But, do you ever, you know, think about actually spending the rest of our lives together?"  
Kazuto hesitated. Had she found out that he was going to propose? He hoped not.  
"Of course, Asuna. I love you and I would follow you to the ends of the earth if it meant I could be with you."  
Asuna had been slightly worried by his hesitation, but she knew he would always be faithful. Or at least, she hoped.  
"Do you ever think about other girls?"  
This question had startled Kazuto. He knew he would always be with Asuna but what if she was starting to doubt him? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He'll have to worry about that later.  
"W-What do you mean?"  
"I mean," She hesitated. "Romantically"  
"No!" Kazuto hoped he hadn't seemed mad. "I would never ever think of someone else over you. I love you. And I couldn't bear to be with anyone else." He thought maybe a joke might lighten the mood, but he sensed that it wasn't the time. He embraced her and held her tightly. She kissed him, nothing more than a peck on the lips but it meant more than anything else she could've done.

[Back at Kazuto's house, Evening, June 26, 2025]

Dinner was... tense. After what had conspired at the garden, Kazuto knew he had to have a talk with Asuna. She hadn't said anything until she finished her plate, thanked Midori and Sugu for the lovely dinner and went upstairs to Kazuto's room. He knew she'd be waiting for him. He guessed Midori had sensed something was wrong between them and had excused him to go talk to Asuna. He silently and swiftly went up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door he saw her, sitting on his bed, curled into a tight ball, sobbing silently.  
"Asuna, hey, honey what's wrong?"  
"I- I'm afraid you're going to cheat on me." She managed, still sobbing but a bit louder now.  
He hugged her as tightly as he could and kissed her deeply.  
"I would never do that. I will stay by your side, no matter what happens. For 3 months you were still comatose and I came to visit you each and everyday. And when I found out you were trapped in ALO, I came to save you. I love you." Kazuto started to cry a little.  
"I know, and I love you too. But I'm just so afraid someone better than me is going to take you away."  
"There is nobody better than you. You are the best girlfriend anyone could ever have." He kissed her as deeply has he could. Tasting her salty tears as he explored every inch of her mouth. When they separated they were gasping. Kazuto looked her in the eyes.  
"Asuna, I think we should..."

Whatever Kazuto had said, Asuna had started bawling. Midori couldn't tell if it was good or bad but it didn't sound too good. She hoped whatever he had said, that Asuna wouldn't leave him. Midori could tell that Asuna was a good influence on him. She would be heartbroken if Asuna would have to leave.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Dun dun DUUUN! You got an early chapter because i'm going on holiday (Sorry!) and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post on Monday. But in return for an early chapter, you get a cliff hanger. I do apologize to leave you _hanging. _Who knows? Maybe I'll post chapter 3 on Monday? We'll just have to wait and see. Reviews are always appreciated, especially critique. I believe in negative reinforcement so blast away! Hey, you could even PM me with ideas? I might try to incorporate them in and I'll credit you of course. I'll talk to y'all later! ~KxAF (That's how I sign my name from now on) **


	3. Discussions (Ch 3)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for being soo late! Vacation was longer than expected. Anyways, to make up for it, this'll be a longer chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger last time. Enjoy!**

[Kazuto's House, Evening, June 26, 2025]

"...get married."  
Asuna started crying and crying as loudly as she could manage.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Asuna whimpered between kisses and sobs.  
Kazuto could hardly contain himself. In a second or two, he'd start crying too. He was so happy that they were going to be a family.  
"I love you too, Asuna. I love you with everything I have." They embraced tightly. He felt her warm tears on his lips as they kissed. Soon the crying died down and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

[Kazuto's House, Morning, June 27, 2025]

They woke up at roughly the same time, still in a tight hug.  
"Good morning, honey."  
"Mmm? Oh, good morning Kazu." Asuna replied with a smile. She of course hadn't forgotten last night. They still had to talk about what had happened and how they were going to tell everyone that they were getting... married. She almost couldn't even think the word. She loved him and he loved her, that's all that mattered.  
"You know we have to tell everyone, right?"  
"I know, hun. I'm just dreading telling your mother."  
"She's not that bad!"  
"You only think that because she's your family."  
Asuna smiled but then frowned.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I completely forgot about Yui.  
Yui, their adoptive A.I "child" would be ecstatic about the fact that her parent's were getting married, but she would be saddened at the fact that she would not be at the wedding.  
"I still need to find a way to remove Yui from the game and program her into something else, a phone app or an android body would be even better but I don't have enough to pay for one."  
"You just reminded me, how are we going to pay for the wedding?"  
"I've been saving for a while now and I should have just enough."  
"I won't have you pay for all of it."  
"You don't have any other choice." Kazuto said with a grin, and with that, the conversation was over. There was nothing Asuna could say to make him change his mind. He was a stubborn man, but that's just one of the reasons she loved him.

[Meiji Jingu, Afternoon, June 27, 2025]

Kazuto slowly walked along the path while Asuna ran ahead of him clearly enjoying the scenery of the shrine.  
"Kazu! Hurry up!"  
"Why can't we just walk around instead of having to run everywhere?"  
"Because. Uh, because I said we have to and if we don't, we won't get married." Kazuto started jogging and soon caught up to Asuna. He quickly kissed her cheek.  
"Can we rest at that bench?"  
"Fine. But only if you promise to run with me."  
"I promise."

After they had rested, they continued throughout the Meiji Shrine and left through the north-western exit and head towards the Park Hyatt Tokyo tower.  
"Why are we going this way?"  
"I have a special treat for you." This was one of the first times Asuna had a "special treat" for him. He just hoped it was food. They'd been running around the shrine for hours.  
They entered the building and went to the elevator. Asuna pressed "52" and they started moving up.  
"Asuna, seriously why are we in a hotel?"  
"You'll see. God, you're so impatient."  
"I get impatient when I'm hungry." Kazuto muttered.

They finally reached the 52nd floor and as soon as the doors opened, the delicious scent of food entered his nose.  
"Are we going to a restaurant?"|  
"Maybe."  
"We'd better. I'm starved."  
"Don't worry. We're almost there."  
The second he saw the words "New York Grill" his heart filled with both love for his fiance and his love for food.  
"Asuna, I won't allow you to pay for this."  
"You don't have a choice. You're paying for the wedding, so this is the least I can do."  
"I'm paying. I have more than enough for the wedding."  
"I don't care. If you pay, I'll never ever kiss you again." She knew that he couldn't bear that.  
"Fine." He said. She smiled.

"You know," Kazuto said, in between forkfuls of food, "we have to tell everyone."  
"How?"  
"We should probably start with my family, then tell our friends, then your family. Your dad will take this nicely, I hope, but your mom, she is going to be stubborn about it."  
"Yeah, we'll probably have to soften my parents up a bit."  
"How do think we could do that?"  
"You could come over more for dinner."  
"Ok, so long as you cook."  
"Of course."  
"What are we going to say? 'Hey guess what? We're getting married!'?"  
"No. We'll have to figure something out. Oh, and since we're getting married, we might as well tell them about Yui as well." Kazuto almost choked.  
"Wha-What? Your mom is already going to kill me for proposing, I don't want it to be anymore painful than it has to be."  
"Kazu, we have to tell them."  
"Yeah. You're probably right."  
"Of course I'm right, baka."  
They finished their meals and came home.

[Kazuto's House, Late Afternoon, June 27, 2025]

They said good night to Sugu and Midori, stating that tomorrow was going to be a long day and they need some sleep, went upstairs, changed and crawled into bed. He could feel her warmth as she lay next to him.  
"Good night, Asuna."  
"Good night, Kazuto."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope you guys enjoyed. I worked really hard on this chapter and I am very, very sorry that I didn't get this out in time. Next week we should be back on schedule. I think over 1000 words will be enough to say sorry for being late. See you on Monday!**


	4. Confessions (Ch 4)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heya! So we're finally on a schedule! Every Monday I'll post a new chapter. They should stay around 1500 words earlier on but as the story progresses the chapters should start hitting around 2000-3000 words.  
Enjoy!**

[Dicey Cafe, Early Afternoon, June 28, 2025]

"I've asked you all to meet here because I have an announcement to make."  
"We've figured that out!" Klein yelled from the back. Lisbeth hushed him.  
"Thank you, Lisbeth. Now, Asuna and I are getting... married." The cafe cheered in congratulation and surrounded the couple.  
"Wow buddy! To think you were just a scrawny 14 year old when I met you!"  
"Congrats guys!. Just wait until I find a man of my own!" There were congratulations and drinks all into late afternoon.

They walked slowly down to Asuna's parents house, the setting sun glowing orange on their faces.  
"We're almost there, should we... uh, rehearse?"  
"Rehearse what? We're just going to tell them. Plain and simply." Asuna was beautiful when she was confident.  
"And if they say no?" Kazuto wasn't usually nervous. He didn't like it.  
"We don't take no for an answer."  
"Are we gonna split the work or am I gonna have to do all the talking?"  
"I'll tell them about Yui if you tell them that we're getting married."  
"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Yuuki." They smiled and kissed and walked the rest way with an arm around each other.

*Knock knock knock* The door opened and Shouzou stood smiling.  
"Mr. Yuuki. It's-" He was interrupted.  
"Please, call me Shouzou, after everything you've done, well, it's the least I can do.  
"How about le-" Asuna kicked him in shin.  
"Dad, can we come in? We have somethings we need to tell you." He beckoned them to enter and they followed him to the living room. Kazuto sat down with Asuna beside him, holding his hand tightly. "Could you get mom?" Shouzou nodded and left the room.  
"Asuna what's wrong? You were confident just a second ago."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She straightened up and released his hand slightly.  
"It'll be ok." He kissed her, "I'll be doing the talking."  
"That's what I'm worrying about." She giggled, which brought a smile to Kazuto's face. Shouzou and Kyouko entered the room. When Kyouko saw Kazuto her face turned to one of disgust. They sat across from each other, Asuna across form Kyouko and Kazuto across form Shouzou. Amber light filling the room.  
"Well, here goes. Asuna and I are going to get married." Kazuto forced the words out, his nervousness seeping into his voice. Kyouko's face turned sour.  
"I will not have my daughter married to such filth. I will choose a suitor for Asuna to marry. Someone with a strong financial background."  
"May I remind you what happened last time you found a 'suitor' for Asuna?" Kazuto said trying to keep his cool and sound confident. He was failing miserably  
"You may not." Shouzou broke the argument.  
"Stop it you two. I want to hear what Asuna thinks."  
"I love Kazuto with everything I have and I will marry him." Asuna glared at her mother when she finished her sentence.  
"Shouzou, what do you think of this?"  
"I say let them get married. If he's got enough for a ceremony and he loves her, I don't see why not."  
"How can you say that? He is filth, worthless and pathetic."  
"I will not let you talk to my husband that way!" That shut everyone up. Kazuto looked at her with utter happiness and love in his eyes.  
"Well," Shouzou started, "now there's nothing we can do to change your mind, is there, Asuna?" She shook her head. "In that case, congratulations. Kyouko, do you have anything to say?" Silence. "I'll take that as a no. I'm sorry Kyouko but there's nothing you can do to change her mind. She takes after you that way."  
"Ah, there is one more thing... we, uh, we have a child." Asuna said it just loud enough for everyone to just barely hear. Kyouko slapped Kazuto.  
"HOW DARE YOU IMPREGNATE MY DAUGHTER!" Kyouko was visible angry at them and Kazuto was sure something sparked in Shouzou's eye but he stayed silent.  
"I didn't 'impregnate' Asuna. We found her inside of Sword Art Online. She's technically an AI but she recognizes us as her parents. We adopted her. I've been working on bring her out of ALO which will take some time but you will meet her soon."  
Shouzou finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
"Because of Kyouko, sir."  
"I see. Kazuto, Asuna, I'm going to ask you to leave and comeback tomorrow. We need time to think this over."  
"Of course, sir."

The sun was gone now, leaving just a faint light. "I didn't like their reaction to Yui." A Kazuto was nervous about what they might say the following day. Asuna didn't reply. "Listen, we have their blessing. Yui will be fine. Your father will understand and will hopefully try to convince Kyouko." He hugged her. There was almost no emotion in her face. Almost. He could see the faint spark of satisfaction with a bigger spark of disappointment, either in Kazuto or her parents. He hoped she would open up a bit when they got home. His thoughts were interrupted by Asuna's voice. "I know. Kazuto, please work harder on getting Yui out." He didn't have to say anything for her to understand what he was going to do. He was going to devote all of his free time to removing Yui from the game and placing her in something else. It was silent the rest of the way.

[Kazuto's Home, Early Evening, June 28, 2025]

Sugu had made them dinner as Midori had gone out. They sat around the table, eating silently.  
"How did it go?" Sugu realized it was a stupid question as soon as she finished her sentence. After a moment of silence Kazuto finally spoke.  
"Well, we got their blessing, but they didn't seem to thrilled about Yui, especially Kyouko." Kazuto said, rubbing his face where she'd slapped him."But I'm sure they'll change their disposition when they meet her, which I'll be working on for the next while." They finished their meal not saying a word.  
Upstairs, Kazuto sat hard at work trying to figure out how to move Yui to a mobile phone. He thought of some applications that could be an example maybe even framework for Yui..., got it! He remembered an AI for iPhone's, Sire or something like that, that could reply to what you said and could complete simple tasks. He wondered if he could use a stripped down version and incorporate Yui's programming... he was so deep in thought he had forgotten about his soon-to-be-wife sitting on the bed behind him. He looked to see if she was asleep or not and he found her curled into a ball, snoring softly. He got up and tucked her in under the covers, "Good night, honey." he kissed her forehead and sat back down. "Great, another sleepless night." He thought aloud. He sat back in his chair and got to work.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **Heya! My writing might have been a bit off, but I think it's because of my lack of story-telling ability. Enough complaining though, I'm proud I got about 1,200 words into this chapter and they'll get longer. I've been getting a good bit of support and it always cheers me up when I see someone new has favorited the story. Also, I might do either a Soul Eater Fic, a Soul Eater NOT! fic or a Soul Eater/SAO Crossover. Just an FYI. See you next week!**


	5. Yui (Ch 5)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: My god, guys I'm so sorry! I came down with a darned cough that basically made me bedridden and I wasn't allowed to write. I'm so sorry for being soo late! In any case, here's some news about up and coming fics: I talked about doing a Soul Eater NOT! fic in the AN of Ch.4 and that will be happening sometime November. This fic (Kirisuna Novel) will be getting a name change in the next couple of weeks. That is all. Anyways, this chapter should hopefully get around 1,200-1,500 words. Enjoy!**

[Kazuto's House, Morning, June 29, 2025]

Asuna was awoken by the sounds of birds chirping. She rubbed her face and sat up. A cool white light filled the room. She turned towards Kazuto's computer and saw him leaning back and sleeping on his chair, with his mouth wide open. She got out of bed and woke Kazuto up with a kiss on the cheek. "Wake up Kazuto-kun." His eyes opened and he was greeted by the image of Asuna's beautiful face.  
"Morning, Asuna." Kazuto said with a yawn.  
"How much sleep did you get?" Asuna asked, returning the yawn.  
"What time is it now?"  
"Around 7 in the morning."  
"3 hours."  
"3 hours?! Kazu, don't work yourself so hard."  
"I have to. You asked me to get Yui out and I will."  
"We have time. Come on, let's go for a walk. That'll wake you right up. But first -ugh- go take a shower."  
"But it's my manly musk." He replied, joking. Asuna didn't seem to get it.

After Kazuto had gotten showered and changed, they set off for a small walk around the block.  
The brisk wind and cool air met their faces as they stepped outside. Asuna had dressed in a cute white coat with red accents while Kazuto had chosen a more drab black coat.  
"You should dress with more color. It might make you cheerier."  
'I am cheery." He faked a big smile, though it came off as being more creepy than cheerful.  
"With that face you're sure to win all the cheerful contests." She giggled. He hugged her with one arm, the other occupied with holding her hand. He was so warm, she wished that they would never stop hugging.  
"Honey?" She was brought out of her daze.  
"Mmm?"  
"Are you sure that you're parents are going to accept Yui as their family."  
"They're gonna have to. I won't allow them to disrespect our child."  
"You are so lovely, you know?" Asuna blushed. No matter how much flattery he threw at her, she could never stop blushing. "When you blush, it makes you look even cuter." He laughed to himself. She blushed even harder.  
"Ka-zu-to, stop it. I'm not that cute."  
"How, wrong you are." She pecked him on the cheek.  
They finished their walk around 8 and decided to make breakfast for everyone. 3 spicy sandwiches for Kazuto, Asuna and Midori and a salad for Sugu. He went upstairs to wake them, with Sugu jumping at the idea of a breakfast made by Asuna, while Midori being very disrespectful, at least, to Kazuto, declined at the offer by throwing a pillow at him. They ate and talked about Yui.  
"Kazuto, how will you get Yui out of ALO?" Sugu wondered between forkfuls of salad.  
"Well, I plan to use an old AI system's frame and work it up. I'm gonna try to make it as comfortable as possible for Yui." He reached for Midori's sandwich but Asuna slapped his hand.  
"You get more if you finish Yui."  
"Well, luckily, I'm almost done. Just a few finishing touches to the old frame and then the transfer. Oh, which reminds me, I'll need both of you."

[ALfheim Online, Noon, June 29, 2025]

"Mama! Papa! Aunt Leafa!"  
"Hey, Yui!"  
"Hi, sweetheart."  
"Hi, honey" They each got their hug and kiss from Yui and they all sat down in their virtual home.  
"So, Yui." Kazuto was the first to speak, "I have a surprise for you."  
"What is it, Papa?"  
"Well, if you're up for it, I was gonna transfer you into a phone so we could get you to meet Asuna's parents."  
"Oh, yes! I would love to meet grandpapa and grandmama!"  
"Well, I don't know if you'll like grandmama, she's kind of a" He was cut short by Asuna who delivered a quick kick to the shin.  
"You'll love both of them."  
"And you'll get to see how I really look." Sugu chimed in.  
"Hooray! I'm so excited! I'll get ready for the transfer." Yui ran off to say goodbye to everything.  
"This is where you two come in." Kazuto explained, "If anything starts happening, I want one of you to log out and tell me. The other will moniter the condition. Ok?"  
"Got it" They said in unison.  
"Well, I'll see you on the other side." He logged out and set to work.  
"Ready the frame." He muttered as he completed each task, "Find Yui in the data. Create a link between Yui and the frame. Initiate transfer. Hope for the best." The transfer was rather slow. He could only hope Yui was doing ok. 50%. 60%. 70%. It slowed to 1% every 5 seconds, but it sped back up. 99%. It seemed to stop. 100%, transfer complete. He grabbed the phone and turned it on.  
"Yui? You there?"  
"Papa! I made it! I can see you!"  
"Good. How do you feel?"  
"I feel fine. There were a few problems but I made it."  
"Yeah you did. I'm so proud of you."  
"Is Mama awake?" He turned to his bed where Asuna lay. Her eyes opened and she took off the Amusphere.  
"Is she alright?"  
"See for yourself." She took the phone.  
"Mama! I'm ok and I can see you! You're even more beautiful here than in game."  
"Well, she certainly has your ability to make me blush."  
"Shall we go see Aunt Sugu?"  
"Oh yes!" He went and knocked on her door.  
"Sugu! I have something to show you." She went and opened her door and her face lit up when she saw Yui.  
"Hi honey!"  
"Aunt Sugu! Wow, you are so pretty!" Sugu blushed.  
"Thank you, Yui."

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Kazuto checked the time: 3:44.  
"Asuna, we'd better get get going." She nodded and stood up.  
"Sugu, well be back in at least an hour, or at least Asuna will, could you make dinner?"  
"Of course. Good luck."

[Asuna's Parent's House, Afternoon, June 29, 2025]

Kazuto knocked and Kyouko opened the door.  
"Oh, it's you." She sneered. "Shouzou! We have... guests!" Asuna walked in, followed by Kazuto.  
"Hello Kazuto. I suppose you have something to tell us."  
"Well, actually I won't really be doing much of the telling." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a phone and handed it to Shouzou. "Turn it on." As he did the face of a young girl materialized on the screen.  
"Hi grandpapa!" He almost dropped the phone.  
"What is this?"  
"This is your granddaughter, Yui." Kyouko still hadn't said a word. She just stared at the screen.  
"This is very impressive. You did this all for your daughter?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, you're committed, I'll give you that. Yui? Why don't you say hello to your grandmother. He handed her the phone.  
"Hello grandmother." Yui bowed.  
"Hello, Yui."  
"You said my name!"  
"Of course. You are my granddaughter." Kazuto looked at Kyouko in bewilderment. Asuna was just as surprised.  
"Mom, does this mean you accept Yui as your family?"  
"Yes. On one condition. You raise her well."  
"Of course." Kazuto felt a wave of joy and relief come across him.  
"We'll cherish her until the day we die." Asuna was choking back tears.  
"Thank you, mother and father. If that is all, we should probably be going." They all got up and walked to the door. Kyouko gave Asuna a hug then Kazuto. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck in an almost comatose state until they were out of the house.  
"What happened just now?" Kazuto asked, still dazed and confused.  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that my mom accepted you and Yui into their family."  
"So we win?"  
"We win."  
"I am so happy I can now have a proper family with you now." He looked her straight in the eye, "I love you, Asuna Yuuki."  
"And I love you, Kazuto Kirigaya" They kissed deeply, exploring each others' mouths. When they finally released, they were gasping for air.  
"Yui?"  
"Yes Papa?"  
"We're a family now. Me and Asuna are getting married and we already have a wonderful child." Kazuto was almost crying now, "I just want you know that, whatever happens, I will always love the both of you."  
"We love you too!" They said in unison. They walked home, saying little.

When they finally arrived, dinner was served and Midori and Sugu were already eating.  
"Sorry. We couldn't wait for you guys." They all sat down and ate their dinners, Kazuto and Asuna retelling the events of the past afternoon.  
Once they had finished they excused themselves upstairs to Kazuto's bedroom. Kazuto had found a charger for Yui and plugged her in for the night. They both got changed and crawled into bed. They once again fell asleep in each others' arms.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heya! Again, soo sorry for being so late! I'll try to push another chapter out for next Monday (Sept. 15) but I don't know what'll happen. Around 1500 words for this chapter. I'm gonna try and stay around here for a while. Reviews are always ****appreciated! Hopefully, I'll see you next Monday!**


End file.
